I'm All In
by Peekabooo
Summary: The night of Emily's funeral Reid gets drunk and learns there are consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Peekabooo: Hi guys! I know, I know. Shame on me for starting another story. **

**I JUST COULDNT RESIST! ****After the last chapter of 'Easter Weekend' I was in desperate need of a cute, happy, story. ****It's not cute and happy at first but it will get happier later I promise. Please review it if you like it.**

**WARNING: Reid may or may not seem out of character in this story. If he does sorry, if he doesn't forget i ever mentioned it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...blah blah blah. You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Reid sat at the bar, alone, his feet not even touching the ground.<p>

"Could I have another one?" he asked the bartender.

Reid had never been much of a drinker. He hated the way that alcohol clouded his thoughts and the way that it tasted. Especially beer. It tasted bitter and harsh. He had always liked sweet things and He wasn't really a regular drinker. But tonight was different. Emily's funeral had been that day and Reid couldn't sleep. He surprised himself and decided he wanted to go to a bar and get drunk. He was never reckless and he decided it was time he was.

"Sure, buddy," The bartender replied and poured Reid another beer.

A pretty blonde girl stumbled up and asked for a beer. From the looks of it, it hadn't been her first.

"Are you okay?" She asked Reid.

"I'm fine," Reid's voice slurred.

"Okay," She gulped down her drink.

"How about you? Are you okay?" Reid asked her.

"No. My mom died today," She looked down into her empty glass.

"My friend died a few days ago," Reid looked at her. She was beautiful, even though she was drunk. Her light hair was long and curled, her face was flushed, and her lips were a pretty light pink.

"Sorry," the girl muttered.

"Sorry," Reid repeated.

The two sat there and had drink after drink. The next thing Reid knew he was lying in his bed with sunlight flooding his room. He was perfectly content just lying there for a moment. But then he realized there was someone in bed with him.

Reid slowly turned his head and looked at the blonde woman that lay next to him. After that everything came rushing back to him.

"Oh my god," Reid whispered quietly.

The girl's eyes popped open and she looked at Reid with shock.

"Oh god," She muttered to herself. She rolled off the bed and scrambled to find her clothes. Reid's face was bright red and he was so embarrassed. He hurriedly got dressed.

The girl was fully dressed when she got up off the ground.

"What was your name?" She asked, blushing.

"Um Spencer Reid," He cleared his throat, also blushing.

"I'm Rory. Rory Simmons," She said buttoning up another button on her shirt.

"It's nice to meet you," Reid said. But then he realized he had already met her.

Rory laughed and rummaged through the purse she had. She got out a pen and paper, then wrote her name and number on it. She left it on his dresser.

"I don't usually do this. I promise," She said, trying to reassure him.

"I don't either," Reid blushed again, handing her his card.

"You don't seem like you do," She put on her converse sneakers and read his card.

"You're an FBI Agent?" Her jaw dropped.

"Uh yeah." Reid got out, not able to say much more.

"Well. Goodbye Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. Maybe I'll call you. Or you can call me. I've actually got to go plan a funeral so don't wait around this week." She walked out the door.

Reid just sat on his bed, dumbfounded. If Morgan found out about this, Reid would never hear the end of it. He had just had a one-night stand with a beautiful blonde girl.

* * *

><p>3 weeks later Reid sat at his desk, doing paperwork when his cell-phone rang.<p>

"Dr. Spencer Reid," He answered.

"Spencer. It's uh Rory. Rory Simmons. Do you think we could talk? In person?" The voice was shaken and gruff.

"Yeah. Uh. How about the coffee shop on third?" Reid suggested, butterflies filling his stomach. He glanced at Morgan's office, silently thanking god that he hadn't moved back into the bullpen.

"Great. When should this happen?" She asked, her voice a little brighter.

"How about half an hour?" He asked. It was almost time for his lunch-break.

"Sure." Rory said, surprised.

"Okay. See you there," Reid smiled to himself.

"Yeah. Bye." Rory hung up the phone.

Reid got in the silver car he had reluctantly bought. The metro was just getting to crowed lately. He drove to the little coffee shop on third. It was his favorite coffee place ever. He slid into his usual booth that was in the corner. He pulled out a book and began Reading.

"Hi Spencer. Sorry I'm a little late," Rory sat across from him, in the booth.

"Oh it's okay." Reid said, putting his book down.

He had never been comfortable around women and this was no exception.

"Well. I have to tell you something." Her voice faded.

"What is it?" Reid's eyebrows crinkled together.

"I'm...pr..pregnant," Rory got out, looking away.

Reid's eyebrows uncrinkled and then they raised.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked quietly.

She nodded and looked away again

When Rory looked back her eyes were glossy.

"I'm sorry," She said through her tears.

"No. No. It's okay," Reid said, still trying to process that he was going to be a dad.

She still looked sad so Reid tried to cheer her up.

"There are approximately 6 million pregnancies every year throughout the United States. And 6 million more women deal with infertility," His tone was lighter.

She laughed, "Well I am not within those six million that are infertile"

"Obviously," Reid laughed weakly, "So I'm really going to be a dad?"

"If you want to be. That's what I came here to talk to you about," Rory looked uncomfortable, "I don't expect you to be there if you don't want to."

Reid could not believe what he was hearing. Was she implying that he could leave and forget about his baby?

"No. My dad left me when I was little and I wouldn't want to do that to my...baby," He said, the words 'My baby' felt foreign on his tongue.

"Okay." She looked down at her coffee cup.

"My job. It requires me to travel a lot."

"I know. I googled you." She blushed.

"I don't know how much I'm going to be around," Reid admitted.

"I know. And that's okay." She nodded.

"I have to go," Reid frowned, looking at his watch, "I'll call you."

"Okay." She smiled at him.

"Bye," he said awkwardly.

"Bye," she replied.

Reid walked out, frustrated.

He had gotten a girl pregnant and he didn't know anything about her.

* * *

><p><strong>The review button really likes being pushed ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Peekabooo: Man. I love writing Reid as a daddy! He's so cute.**

**BTW: This skipped ahead nine-months. I didnt want to write nine long boring chapters so i just skipped ahead. This is the last skipping-ness. haha.**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Reid stood in the hospital, just another person in the waiting room. He didn't really know what to do. When he had gotten a call at work, that Rory Simmons was giving birth he scrambled to get out of there. He told Hotch that there was an emergency and he had to go. He'd call later to let him know when he'd be back.<p>

He wanted to be there for his child's birth. But when he got there they had already taken Rory down to the delivery room. The nurse told him to sit down and she would tell him when he could go see them. But he couldn't sit. He couldn't relax. So he just stood there, all tense. Half-an-hour later the nurse told him to go to room 654 on the fourth floor.

"Thank you," Reid said as he ran passed her.

She smiled. "Congratulations."

Reid pressed the number four button 56 times. When he finally did get onto the fourth floor his feet couldn't decide which direction they were going. He was so nervous he didn't know what to do. It was his baby. He didn't know what to think. After nine months he still hadn't really thought about it. He was to nervous. And He was still embarrassed about this whole one-night stand thing that his face grew hot just thinking about it.

After much confusion an a buried hallway, Reid found room 654. When he walked inside he found Rory smiling, and looking out the window. She sat crossed legged on the bed and The sun that came in from the window lit up her face. She had a glow. It was odd. The woman had just gone through the agonizing pain of child birth and yet Reid had never seen anything -or anyone- look so beautiful. Until he looked down at the struggling tiny bundle in her arms. It made a little grunt and it's small hand reached out of the light-pink blanket.

"Spencer. You're here," Rory looked at him and smiled. But Reid hardly paid attention to her.

"Can..Can I hold her?" Reid asked, slowly.

"Of course," Rory smiled and shifted the baby-girl in her arms, "Come here. She isn't going to bite."

Reid Went a little closer and lifted the baby into his arms. She wiggled so he held her up a little higher, by his chest. She was still scrambling but then she looked at Reid's face and just stopped.

She was a tiny baby. Her eyes were open and she looked up at him with a gaze much too intelligent for a baby. She had light brown hair on top of her head. There wasn't a lot of it but it was there. Her nose was tiny and her eyes were the bluest he had ever seen. They were so blue they almost looked artificial. As blue as the sky. Her eye lashes were so long that Reid was surprised they didn't get tangled up when she blinked. The baby cocked her head and reached her hand up to touch Reid. Her skin was warm and smooth against Reid's rough throat.

"She hasn't cried yet," Rory mentioned, bringing Reid out of his haze.

"What?" Reid asked.

"She didn't cry when she came out. She still hasn't cried. The doctor's thought she was blind or deaf, or even both. They ran tests and when she wasn't they did more tests to see if she had a condition. But they couldn't find anything. So they just think she's unusually smart," Rory laughed, "I told them that they should meet you. That would clear everything up."

Reid and Rory had gotten together a few times during her pregnancy. Once when the baby started kicking, and he called her after every ultra sound to see how they were doing. Reid refused to know the gender of the baby. He wanted to be surprised.

"She's beautiful," Reid smiled and put his long finger into the baby's hand, "What's her name?"

"I thought you could name her," Rory studied his face.

"Me?" Reid asked, surprised.

"If you want to. I'm sure you'll have better ideas than me."

Reid pursed his lips.

"How about Izzy?" He asked hesitantly, after a moment.

"Izzy?" she asked, laughing.

"What? I like the name."

"I just thought it would be something weird. I mean Izzy is weird but I thought it would be something weirder. Like 'wiktoria' or 'osuamana'."

"How about We name her Isabella but we call her Izzy?" Reid compromised.

"Isn't Isabella the most popular name in the world?"

"Second. Right under Emma." Reid answered looking back to the baby's face. She had fallen asleep and Reid's arms still weren't tired of holding her.

"Okay. Now whenever I look at her I think of Izzy," Rory looked at the sleeping child.

"I like it. How about Izzy Diana Reid?"

"That's great," Rory answered.

"How much did she weigh?" Reid asked, mesmerized by the child's sleep.

"Five pounds, Two ounces."

"She's small." Reid finally said after sitting down in a chair that was right next to Rory's bed.

Rory eventually fell asleep. But Reid stayed awake holding Izzy. When the nurse came in and told him it was time for her to go he almost said no. But he couldn't do that. So he kissed her head, said goodbye, and reluctantly gave her back the baby. After a second he looked out the window.

The sky was lit up so bright it hurt Reid's eyes. It was unusually hot for the fall. But Reid had heard that it was going to snow soon. Which was too early for fall. It just couldn't be normal.

Reid decided to go back to work. Hotch would be wondering what kind of emergency it was. He flipped up his phone to call Hotch.

"Hey Hotch."

"Reid? What happened?" Hotch asked immediately.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. One of my friends hurt themselves and ended up in the hospital. I'm just coming back."

"Okay. See you soon," Hotch hung up the phone.

Reid knew he should tell Hotch about Izzy. Hotch of all people should understand. He has Jack and all. He often spends time with his son.

Reid left Rory a note beside her bed before leaving.

_"Kiss Izzy goodnight for me. Call you tonight - Reid."_

Reid stopped by to see Izzy one more time. After he verified he was a father, He walked into the room that was full of babies. He eventually found izzy. she was still asleep and she had on a little pink hat and some hand covers. A chubby dark nurse walked up.

"She's a good baby. Never cries."

"Yeah?" Reid still looked at his baby.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked smiling.

"Izzy Diana Reid. Well Isabella. But I like Izzy better," Reid answered, still looking at his daughter.

"I'll put Izzy on the card. Just for you," she smiled.

"Thanks," Reid smiled back to her.

"Bye Izzy. Daddy has to go back to work now. I love you." He whispered in her ear and then walked out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peekabooo: Hello you guys! Can I just tell you how happy I am? You guys are all so nice (Except one person) and I am so grateful that you guys take the time to write reviews for thiw story. I actually didnt think I would get that many on this story but im glad that i that.**

**So...as long as youre reviewing...Review some more! haha. **

**Hope you like this chapter. You learn more about Rory in this chapter. There is definately more to her than meets the eye. But she is still a mystery. ;)**

* * *

><p>When Reid arrived back to the BAU it was 3. He sat down in his chair, winded from running inside.<p>

"Hey pretty boy. You alright?" Morgan asked as he walked by Reid's desk.

"Yeah. Why?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. You just looked kind of...stressed." Morgan replied, after looking Reid up and down.

"I'm not." Reid assured him a little to quickly.

"Well okay then." Morgan chuckled, and he walked away.

Then Hotch walked by.

"How's your friend?" he asked.

"Friend? What friend?" Reid asked him.

"The one that was in the hospital?" Hotch raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! Yeah. He's fine. He just broke his leg and uh broke a rib." Reid picked two injuries out off the top of his head.

"What did he do?" Hotch asked.

"Car accident," Reid automatically answered.

"Oh that's too bad," and Hotch continued to his office.

Reid eventually got off work and he decided to go get groceries. He wandered aimlessly through Wal-Mart, trying to get his favorite foods at eleven o'clock.

He had just added some Cinnamon-Toast Crunch to his cart, when he walked past the baby section. He stopped and just stared at the tiny little pajamas and the small shirts. Should he buy some? After a moment he decided against it. Then he kept walking. But right after the clothes came the car-seats and the strollers and the cribs and bassinets. It made Reid realize how unprepared he was. He and Rory had not talked about whether or not he would get to take Izzy on the weekends or something.

Reid cautiously entered the baby clothes just going through them. He went through the car seats and the strollers and it suddenly hit him.  
>He had a daughter.<br>He was a dad.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Rory was sitting on the patch of grass that was on the side of the hospital building. She sported gray sweats and a plain white T-shirt. Isabella rested in her arms. She was asleep and her little snores calmed Rory down. Reid pulled up in his little silver car.<p>

"What are you doing on the ground?" He asked her confused.

"I already checked out and I didn't want to just wait in the lobby like an idiot."

"Let me see her," Reid stuck his arms out, after he saw Rory struggle to get up. Rory handed the baby to Reid and stood up to get Into the back seat. After struggling with the straps for a moment, Reid buckled Izzy into the the light pink fuzzy car-seat and then secured it into the back-seat next to Rory.

Reid got into the drivers side and started the car.

"Sorry I had to call you. I didn't have anyone else and I left my car at my apartment." Rory said after she told Reid her address.

"Oh it's okay. I'm just glad that you got checked out before my job started. We might have a case so I might have to leave."

"What do you do anyways?" Rory cocked her head.

"I have a team of behavioral analysts and we go around helping local police departments with serial killers," Reid explained, "Actually, the FBI estimates that there are at least 50 active serial killers in the US at any time."

"Well than how do you decide which police department to help?" Rory asked.

"We have a media liaison who recently re-joined our team. She left for a six months to work at the pentagon. But she came back and she decides which case we do."

"Well how does she choose?" Rory pressed.

"Well let's say that one serial killer as killed every three days for two weeks. It's likely he'll follow that pattern so if we get To the town that he was killing the day he strikes we would have three days to catch him before he kills again."

"Hm. Your job is complicated isn't it?"

"Very," Reid laughed, "So hat do you do?" He asked her.

"Well I work as a sales clerk. At Kohl's. It's not the best job but it pays the bills."

"Well that's good." Reid looked at her through the rear view mirror. They sat in silence as Rory's apartment building came into view. Reid helped her and Izzy out of the car and they headed up to Rory's apartment. They walked through a closed lobby and went up to the second floor. Apartment 25 was located right next to the elevator.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Rory opened The door and turned on the light. The kitchen was located on the left. It was small but it looked nice. On the right was a dining area and there was a hallway that was right next to it. There were three doors in the hallway.

"Do you mind?" Reid asked awkwardly, gesturing towards the hallway.

"Oh no," Rory smiled, "Go ahead."

Reid hesitantly walked down the hallway and opened the first door. There was a plain looking bathroom.

He opened the second door. The walls were pink as opposed to the beige Color that the rest of the house had. A white crib with pink flower bedding, sat in the corner and in the other corner there was a small bookshelf and a big white chair. Next to that was a nightstand. A diaper chaning table was on the other wall next to the crib and a small dresser was next to that.

Reid wandered into the room, everything feeling foreign to him. Rory came and leaned in the doorway holding Izzy.

"The owner of the apartment is one of my good friends and she let me paint this room. It was fun," Rory smiled.

"It's nice," Reid still looked around.

"I have to go to work soon," Reid cleared his throat after a second.

"Oh right," Rory nodded.

"Can I see her?" Reid asked awkwardly, gesturing toward Izzy.

"Oh yeah," Rory smiled and handed Izzy to Reid, "I'm going to go make her a bottle."

Reid still couldnt get the hang of holding her. It was awkward and he wasn't at it. Izzy looked comfortable, though. She had a binkie and stared up intently at Reid. Just then Reid noticed the slight curl to her light brown hair. Izzy wiggled in Reid's arms and Reid started to rock her. After a moment Rory walked in and Reid looked up embarrassed. He kissed Izzy on the head and then gave her back to Rory.

"I need to get back to work," His voice was quiet.

"Alright," Rory shifted Izzy in her arms.

Reid looked like he wanted to say more but then he just walked out, only to walk back in.

"My job makes it so i have to travel a lot but I would like to see Izzy when I can," He looked down to the ground.

"Okay. You can come by any time. Either i'll be here or my neighbor will be here. I decided she'll be babysitting while im at work."

"Okay. Bye." Reid said and he left. Rory laughed at how quick it was.

Reid got into the elevator and headed down to the lobby. He was about walk out but an older woman with bright red curly hair stopped him.

"Were you here for Rory?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." Reid cleared his throat.

"So your the baby daddy, huh?" She chewed on her gum.

Reid felt his face grow hot and he was sure that his face was bright red.

"Yeah. I guess." He said after recovering.

"Well. You take good care of her. She doesnt have anyone else. Almost all of her family is dead."

"Really?" Reid asked surprised.

"All three of her younger sister, a younger brother, and older brother, and her mom. Only her dad and an older brother is left. Poor thing." The woman shook her head, "It's a shame. Cause she's so smart."

Reid could only look at her.

"She went to Harvard, you know. Law school. She was a lawyer until her 13 year old sister died. Then Rory quit and.. Well she wasn't in good shape. But she's okay now... I shouldn't keep you. But you take good care of her okay?"

"Okay," Reid said, but the woman had already walked into the back.

The whole way to the BAU Reid wondered what happened to Rory's family.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please and thank you!<strong>

**Also if i made any mistakes or typos in this I'm sorry! You can let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peekabooo: Hello you guys! How are you? I'm on an updating roll! Like this is the most i've updated in a week. If any of you have read my 'Easter Weekend' story I'll be updating soon, just in case you wanted to know. And yeah. OH! Yeah! Almost forgot. There's a scene in this chapter that was in one of my favorite books ('The Truth About Forever) Written by Sarah Dessen. So that little scene is totally her. I just kind of copied the idea because I thought it would be a good idea for Rory and Reid's Slowly building relationship. But I don't own that or anything. But...****Hope you like this chapter. And thanks for all the reviews! I read every single one of them and I am so grateful for everyone that reviews/Reads. And everyone who has favorited or alerted. It's nice to know people are atill out there waiting for me :)**

**PS: A lot of you asked if the team was going to find out that Reid's a dad. They will..._eventually._ **

**Disclaimer: So funny story...Actually it's not funny at all. I actually don't own Criminal Minds. Weird right? After all these years of thinking I did..I actually don't..*Sigh***

**Sorry for that SUPER long author's note! Now...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Turns out he has a baby!" Garcia exclaimed to Morgan as they both walked into the bullpen. Reid stiffened, waiting for what would come next.<p>

"Soaps are so dramatic, why do you watch them anyways?" Morgan laughed. Reid let out a breath.

"They make my life seem better?" Garcia said as if this was obvious, "But Daniel got married and it turned out he had another kid that he was never there for."

"That happens too often in real life," Morgan sighed.

"Yeah. Way to put a downer on things. Bye hot stuff."

The two parted separate ways.

Reid had already gone to see Izzy twice that week but he still had a sick feeling in his gut when Garcia had said that. He felt guilty. He should be there for his child more right? And the mother of his child, too. But he was just so new to this. He didn't know how to be a dad.

"Briefing room in five." JJ walked past is desk. Reid just got up automatically and went to the briefing room. Usually he would be happy about a case. Especially since they hadn't had one for two weeks, which was unusually long. But he felt overwhelmed. He wanted to try and be there for Izzy and even Rory...maybe. But he didn't know how.

"Why the sulking pretty boy?" Morgan walked in with a smile on his face.

"I'm not sulking," Reid said.

"You're definitely sulking." Hotch walked in and sat down.

"Oh please Hotch. You're one to talk," Morgan laughed.

Everyone else filed in slowly. JJ came in last holding tablets and one file.  
>"This is Marilyn Ray..."<p>

And the BAU team was thrown into the world of a very sick mind.

* * *

><p>The night they solved the case the team had a little celebration with the local PD. The serial killer had been caught and the small town could relax. The killer had killed his daughter and Reid felt sick to his stomach. Even Morgan noticed that he was kind of green.<p>

"Kid. You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just really tired."

"Yeah kid we all are," Morgan sighed. The team hadn't slept in two days. Which wasn't unusual but they were still exhausted.

Reid's mind wandered to Rory and Izzy. He wondered if they were still remembered Rory's little nice apartment. The more he though about her and his daughter, the more he wanted to call.

He got up suddenly, whipping out his cell phone.

"Reid? Where are you going?" Morgan asked, noticing Reid just bolt out of the room.

"Oh. I...uh...Just have to call someone." Reid wiggled his cell phone.

"Alright," Morgan smiled, "You do that."

As Reid walked out of the room Morgan wiggled his eyes at Rossi.

"Think it's a girl?" Morgan asked him.

"No. Mayb..No." Rossi chuckled.

"Well it is, I hope she has some cute friends." Morgan laughed, drunkenly.

"Morgan, How much did you drink?" Rossi asked, laughing at the man's attitude.

"I only had three beers! Gimme a break!" Morgan laughed uncontrollably.

"Only three?" JJ countered.

"Only three," Morgan held up his hand, "Scouts honor."

* * *

><p>"Reid?" Rory answered.<p>

"Hey," Reid said awkwardly.

"How are you? Did you catch him?" Rory asked, seemingly interested.

"Yeah. Caught him red-handed," Reid smiled.

"Good that's good." Rory yawned.

"Tired?" Reid asked her.

"Well it is three in the morning." Rory laughed.

"Oh. Did I wake you? I forgot about the time difference" Reid ran his fingers through his hair._ How could I have forgotten_, He thought.

"Oh no. It's okay. Isabella finally became a bad baby. She hasn't stopped crying for awhile. I had just gotten her to bed when you called."

"Tell her to be good for me." Reid smiled.

"Will do." Rory whispered.

"So other than a crying baby, how are you?" Reid asked.

"Fine. Great, actually."

"Well that's good. Did you know that most women experience postpartum depression within three months of giving birth?"

"Well. Isabella isn't three months yet. Maybe I will. I hope not. That would be horrible."

"I need to give you money for her." Reid spoke up.

"What? No. You don't. Really."

"No. I need to. I need to support her," Reid said.

"It's fine. Really. I got it." Rory tried to assure him.

"No. I'll give you some money when I get back. I should have given you some sooner but I didn't."

"Come on. I don't need it," Rory said.

"Please?" Reid Pleaded.

"Fine. But not to much though." Rory surrendered.

"Okay.." Reid trailed off. There was an awkward silence on the phone.

"Well this is a boring phone-call," Rory broke the silence.

"I guess so," Reid laughed.

"Let's play a game," Rory said.

"A game?" Reid questioned.

"First letter last letter?" Rory asked.

"Sure," Reid replied, having played this game once before with Morgan.

"The category is...food."

"Alright. I'll start. Uh. Macaroni." Reid scratched his head.

"Ice-Cream," Rory responded.

"Manicotti," Reid retorted, getting a little competitive.

"Ice-pops," Rory said, after thinking a moment.

"Spaghetti."

"God. What is with all the 'I' words?" Rory muttered.

"I can't help it," Reid insisted.

"Hm. Iced Milk." Rory finally said, after thinking really hard.

"That's not a food. It's a beverage." Reid leaned up against the wall.

"What? Are you serious?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"It isn't," Reid replied, smug.

"Are you seriously getting competitive about this game?"

"No. Maybe," Reid admitted, "But it's the truth. You said that the category was food and Iced milk is a beverage."

"I can't believe this," Rory commented.

"I'm just saying." Reid bragged.

"Fine. You try thinking of an I word," Rory snorted.

"Iceberg Lettuce, Italian sausage, Italian spiced rice, Innards, Iced doughnut, Indian Curry..." Reid said, but Rory cut him off.

"Okay. I get it. And since you are obviously a expert at that game let's play truth."

"Truth?" Reid's eyebrows scrunched together.

"You don't know what truth is?" Rory asked, "What did your family do on long car trips?"

"Actually. I don't remember going on any car trip." Reid admitted.

"Oh. Well then I guess it wasn't a problem."

"How do you play truth?"

"One person asks a question and then the other counters with a question. And it goes on from there."

"Well then how do you win if you just keep going?"

"That is such a boy question." Rory answered.

"What?" Reid said defensively, "Girls don't like to win?"

"Girls like to win."

"Okay then, How do you win?"

"When one person refuses to ask a question. But the catch is the person who refused to answer the question, asks you a question and if you answer it you win."

"But what if I ask an easy question?" Reid's voice sounded confused.

"You wouldn't because you don't want me to win."

The light flickered on in Reid's head. "This is diabolical."

"Eh. It's a girls game."

"So who should start?" Reid asked.

"Hm. I'll start," Rory said, "Hm. What's your favorite food?"

"Are you serious? Reid asked.

"I'm trying to ease you in," Rory laughed.

"Please. Don't coddle."

"Fine. Why'd you join the FBI?"

"Because. I wanted to help people. And I wanted to study human behavior." Reid answered automatically.

"Hm. I see. Your turn." Rory replied.

"Why did you decide to study law?" Reid asked.

"H- Wha- How did you know?" Rory asked shocked.

"You're ,uh, Friend told me."

"Oh. Well," Rory's voice sounded uncomfortable, "My younger sister told me to actually. She said that she would study law too and when we got older we could open our own firm."

"Really? That's nice." Reid said, not pressing.

"Yeah," Rory's voice was thick.

"Kid," Morgan called out, "We're gonna leave soon."

"Alright," Reid yelled back down the hall, away from the phone.

"Hurry!" Morgan shouted.

"Hey. I gotta go." Reid said into the phone.

"Alright. Have fun." Rory said, obviously happy to be off the subject of her sister.

"I'm sure I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Reid hung up the phone.

Looked like he would have to find out about Rory bit by bit

* * *

><p><strong>Review? k thanks! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**PeekaBooo: Hey Lovely people who havent given up on this story because I suck at updating!  
>I apologize that I have kept you waiting and I hope this story is living up to any expectations you may have. This chapter is way boring (I apologize in advance) But the next chapter is not boring! At least I don't think so! And I got bored halfway through this chapter so I already wrote the next two chapters one of which is where The team finds out about Isabella . It's genius. Really. At least I think it is. Anyways hope you haven't lost interest yet because the next few chapters are rollercoasters! <strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll tell you Garcia. It's weird," Morgan whispered into his phone.<p>

"What's weird?" Garcia asked, slightly alarmed. The team was in a small town in Montana and they all had to share hotel rooms. Hotch and Rossi, Morgan and Reid, and Seaver got a whole room to herself.

"Every night he steps out at the same time to make a phone-call. It happened the last case too. Whenever he has a moment he calls. I just don't understand." Morgan said, getting under the smooth blankets on the bed.

"Do you think it's a girl?" Garcia asked, idly.

"Nah...maybe?" Morgan answered.

"Seriously. I could see it."

"Check his cell phone records. No wait, better yet, just tap Into his phone call. I wanna listen." Morgan chuckled.

"Derek Morgan. That is one thing I won't use my technical powers for. Personal lives of agents are off limits."

"Oh come one baby girl!" Morgan laughed.

"Sorry Hot stuff." Garcia said sweetly.

"I really am curious. Think it's serious?" Morgan joked.

"I am equally curious," Garcia replied.

"He's coming in. I'll tell you what he says," Morgan hung up the phone.

Reid walked into the room quietly.

"Hey prettyboy, who were you talking to?"

Reid blushed. "No one."

"Is that why your face is beat red? Was it a girl?"

"No!" Reid stammered, "It wasn't a girl."

"Then who was it?" Morgan pressed.

"None of your business," Reid said irritablely.

"Seriously Reid. Who were you talking to?" Morgan pressed even further.

"Morgan just back off," Reid all but growled

Morgan held his hands up defensively. "Woah kid. Sorry."

"Just go to sleep," Reid, feeling guilty, sandwiched his head between the pillow and the bed.

"What's the one thing that you are afraid of?" Reid asked Rory as he sat at her white kitchen table, holding Izzy.

"Hm. I'd have to say clowns." Rory answered pouring herself some coffee.

"Clowns?" Reid raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"No. I mean things that make you stay up all night questioning your own existence."

"Clowns." Rory said after a moment.

"You're seriously sticking to this clown thing?"

"Look. For my sixth birthday my parents hired a clown. It stepped on me. I hate them now."

"Okay. Your turn," Reid tried to stop laughing.

"What are the people you work with like? You told me they were like A family to you," Rory asked, hesitantly.

It was true. Reid had told her that when they were playing truth earlier.

Reid sighed, "Well there's my boss. Aaron Hotchner. I just call him 'sir'or 'Hotch'. He had a son named Jack and he used to have a wife but she died last year. Then there's David Rossi. Rossi is really funny. He's older and he is Italian. He's been married three times. Also Derek Morgan. He is pretty much like my brother. We have a technical analyst named Penelope Garcia. You should see her office. And her clothes. Her and Derek are really close. We have Ashley Seaver. She is younger and just graduated from the academy. We used to have JJ who was with us. I was really close to her. I mean I'm close to everyone but more-so with JJ. She was like a sister to me but she left to work for the Pentagon." In the back of Reid's mind he remembered the one he did not say.

"Well they sound really great, But What happened to Hotch's wife?" Rory curiously asked.  
>"She was murdered."<p>

Rory gasped. "That's horrible!"

"I know. It was bad." Reid sighed.

"Well it's your turn."

Reid made a face. "What..what happened to your family?" he got out after taking a deep breath.

Rory looked at him, and smiled sadly, "There were seven kids in our family we had a mom and a dad. It was nice. But then when I was 13 and my mom was pregnant, my dad left us. I think that's what started it all. My mother went hay-wire and my eldest brother committed suicide. After that two of my younger sisters got in a car accident with our friends family. They both died. I was taking care of the baby and my older brother was working to take care of us. Then my younger brother drowned. I became a lawyer and my younger sister grew up. But then she got cancer. It was terminal and she didn't make it."

"I..how is that even possible?" Reid whispered to himself.

"What?" Rory asked, looking slightly offended.

"How could there be so much death within one family? It's uncanny. I mean the odds of that happening..."Reid trailed off. He suddenly realized he was being unsympathetic, "I'm so sorry. Really." He said to her.

"It's alright. They are all in a better place now," she smiled a sad smile again.

Rory already knew all about Reid. She had gotten up the nerve to ask the harder questions first, while Reid had saved one of the hardest.

"I just realized that this is a pretty stupid game," Rory laughed.

"Just barely?" Reid joked.

"As of right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Boring I know... But<strong> **Don't give up on me yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peekbooo: Okay. You guys can all hate me until i update the next time. Im so late with this and i have 9234723845623532875324785 different reasons why so i am not going to name any excuses. And you'll all probably hate me anyway after this chapter. But you won't hate me next chapter! :D :D :D I'm so excited to show it to you guys. So excited. And if i dont tell yo ua day i wont update for like two more weeks so..i will update on Tuesday. I solemnly swear. And BTW I need a beta. I've been meaning to mention this before but i got distracted. So..If you like this story and want to be my beta reader message me please!**

* * *

><p>"Hotch. I need to take the week off," Reid walked into Hotch's office wearily.<p>

"Reid. What's going on? You've taken a lot of days off lately. Last weekend, the weekend before. What's this about?" Hotch asked.

Reid suddenly wanted to blurt out his secret. Tell Hotch all about Isabella and Rory. But he held his tongue. There were other things on his mind at the moment.

"I just need the week off," Reid told him.

"I really need to know what this is about before I can give you any more time off Reid," Hotch's voice was stern, wondering what was going on with the young agent.

"I can't tell you," Reid told Hotch after a second.

"Then I guess you can't take the week off," Hotch said, irritated. He was not been in a good mood. Jack was sick and Hotch didn't feel too great either.

"I just got a phone call from..." Reid's voice was shaky, "From Bennington. My mom died last night." Reid looked like he was going to cry.

A sea of guilt crashed over Hotch.

"I'm so sorry," Hotch said, "you can take as much time as you like."

Reid just nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. He walked out and grabbed his bag. He left without a word to anyone else. He drove to Rory's and knocked on her door. Thankfully, she answered.

"Hey Spencer! Guess what? Isabella smiled today! Just like you said! Come see, maybe she'll do it again," she said entusiastic.

When Reid didn't answer back Rory knew something was off.

"Spencer, What's wrong?" She asked him softly and gently, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"My mom," He looked down at the ground, "She died last night. In her sleep."

"I'm so sorry," Rory's voice sounded sad too. She moved in for a hug, but decided against it.

"She was fine yesterday. But a nurse messed up on her medicine." Reid's eyes filled up with tears and Rory decided to try that hug again. She wrapped her arms around and and he hugged her back. He cried on her shoulder and Rory led him inside. She sat him down on the couch and got a jumbo sized bag of candy out of the cupboard. She poured it into a big bowl and set it onto the table in front of Reid. She continued to pile mountains of comfort food onto the coffee table. She also got him tissues and a blanket.

When she was finally done she lifted Isabella from her playpen and handed her to Reid.

"This is what I did when my mom passed away," She told Reid softly, "Well minus the baby of course." She laughed quietly. Reid kind of smiled at her.

"I wanted her to meet you and Izzy so bad," He stroked Isabella's hair.

"You'll have to tell stories about her to us," Rory amended.

"I guess I will," Reid said sadly.

* * *

><p>Three days later Reid stood aside his mothers casket out on the grass as the Eulogist said his words. Rory and Isabella sat in the back. The team was in the front row and Reid's dad was in the middle. JJ's family was present and Jack had come with Hotch. There were more people there than Reid had expected. He counted 34 in all. Which wasn't that many but still more than he'd thought there would be.<p>

Afterwards there was lunch at a park near the cemetery. It was a very beautiful park, that had flowers and trees. Reid thought his mom would have liked it.

While Reid was getting water Jack broke away from Hotch and looked up at Reid.

"I'm really sorry 'bout your mom, Reid." Jack told him.

"Thanks Jack," Reid smiled at Jack.

"Do you think my mommy and your mommy are playing right now?"

Reid laughed a little. "What?"

"My daddy said that when people Die they go to heaven. Which is like another world," Jack explained, "So if they go to the same place do you think My mom is playing with your mom?"

"I'm sure they are Jack," Reid ruffled Jack's hair.

"We could form a club you know," Jack smiled a gap-toothed smile, feeling more comfortable around Reid, "Moms in heaven club."

"Yeah. We should. High five," Reid held up his hand.

Jack slapped it and ran back to his dad. Reid liked kids a lot more now.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan eyed the gorgeous blonde girl that sat alone with her baby at the end of the table. He noticed she hadn't come here with anyone other than her baby-girl and she want wearing a ring.<p>

"Show time," he whispered to himself.

He grabbed his plate and scooted it down, so it was across from the stunning blonde woman.

"She's beautiful," he smiled at her, pointing towards the baby.

"Thank you," The girl smiled. Her hair was curled into ringlets that cascaded over her shoulders and her blue eyes glowed with gentleness and strength.

"So where's her dad?" Morgan asked, trying to be casual.

"Not present in our lives," The woman said, awkwardly.

"Oh so it's like that." Morgan sighed, "In that case, I'm Derek Morgan and you are?"

"Rory." She answered.

"Hm. Rory is an interesting name," Morgan smiled, in full flirt mode.

"I suppose it is." Rory looked down at her daughter.

"I see...what's her name?" He asked gesturing towards the sleeping baby in her arms. The baby had a slight curl to it's thin light brown hair and her skin was looked like peaches and cream.

"Isabella." Rory said, not saying her full name. Morgan nodded.

"So. How do you know Diana?" Morgan asked, curious.

"Oh. I used to work at Bennington Sanitarium." Rory answered. She hated lying.

"I see," Derek answered.

The blonde woman that Rory thought was JJ walked up, But she got distracted by the now awake Isabella.

"She's so cute," JJ said.

"Thanks," Rory replied.

"Come one Morgan. I have to go and Henry wants to say goodbye." JJ tugged on Morgan's shirt.

"Okay," He said to her and then turned around and met Rory's eyes.

"I hope to see you again," He flashed another smile.

"Likewise," Rory told him.

Morgan got up and walked with JJ.

"Unnbelievable." She almost scolded.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"You try to pick up a girl at your best friend's mom's funeral," JJ replied half laughing.

"I wasn't trying to pickk her up," Morgan held hish ands up defensively, "I was trying to be friendly."

"Sure. Right," JJ said sarcastically as Henry came running up.

"Bye Mogan!"

"Bye buddy. See you again soon." Morgan ruffled Henry's hair.

Morgan looked at Reid and found him staring at Rory.

"Hey prettyboy," Morgan smiled.

Reid jumped startled and then he realized that Morgan had caught him staring at Rory.

"Hi. Thanks for coming," Reid said.

"You're wlecome man. If you ever need anything give me a call." Morgan made a phone sign with his hand.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Peekbooo: I HATE KILLING OFF REID'S MOM! SHE WAS LIKE ONE OF MY FAVORITES!<strong>

**but it was oh so necessary. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peekabooo: Drumroll please...*drumroll*. It is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I am so excited about this it is no even funny. Also... My cousin had a baby yesterday. It was a girl and she reminds me exactly of Isabella. Exactly. She's a pretty chill baby, didn't cry the whole time i was there. And i was there when she was born. She has SO MUCH curly dark brown hair. She's just too cute. Sorry...Back to the story.**

**thanks for the reviews/favorties/alerts. They mean a lot and keep 'em comin! :) **

**Now.. It is time.**

* * *

><p>"Spencer?" Rory walked into Isabella's room. Reid looked up startled by her presence. Isabella was laying on the light pink shaggy rug that lay in the middle of the room, stuffed animals surrounded her.<p>

"What is it?" Reid asked, still on the floor, crouched next to his daughter.

"My dad died." She said evenly.

"What?" Reid picked up Isabella then got to his feet.

"My dad died today."

"I'm so sorry," Reid looked at Rory sadly, having and odd urge to hug her. She had done a lot for him since his mom died and he wanted to do something for her too. Reid was still really sad about his mom, but he still wrote her letters everyday. That made him feel a lot better.

"No. It's okay. I'm not really sad. I can't remember him at all. It doesn't make a difference to me that he's gone." Rory told Reid, honestly.

Reid didn't even know what to say.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked him, as he patted Isabella on her back.

"No. I don't think so. He left you and your family and you have probably blocked out every memory you has with him out of anger and hurt," Reid answered still not making eye contact. He was thinking about his dad. And his mom.

"Does that make me a bad person?" She asked quietly.

"No," Reid answered his head Turning to meet his eyes, "You are not a bad person. You are one of the best people I have ever met." Rory smiled.

"You really mean that?" She asked.

"Yes. I really mean that." He cleared his throat. An awkward silence filled the air, but Isabella broke it with a sneeze.

"Did Izzy sneeze? Did Izzy sneeze?" Reid cooed at the baby on his arms.

"I wanted to ask you a favor," Rory said, looking at the two.

"What night that favor be?" Reid asked, his eyes not leaving his daughter.

"My fathers funeral is this weekend and my older brother wants me there. Evidently my father left things to me in his will. Along with all my other siblings who have passed away. So me and my older brother have to sort things out so... I wanted to know If you would baby-sit Isabella."

Reid pursed his lips, "I could ask my boss for a vacation. I don't know though. I already had a week off last week. Because of ...you know."

"If you can't that's okay. I can get someone else to do it."

"No I..I want to. She's my daughter and I should do this."

"I really think you should tell your team about Isabella. Not necessarily about me but about Her. You said they're really supportive right? Like another family?" Rory said, smoothing her hair.

"Yeah but they wouldn't understand."

"Doesn't your boss have a son?"

"Yeah but...I just want to wait for the right time."

"And that will be?"

"When i feel like it's the right time," Reid said idly, smiling at his daughter who was almost two months old.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Rory said, folding up a spring green blanket that had been crumpled up on the ground.

"Why do you always do that?" Reid spoke up.

"Because I know you don't get as much time as you want with her." Rory said, out of sight, already in the hallway.

"Your mommy is right izzy. I wish I got more time with you. He smiled handing Rory a stuffed Hippo. Isabella still had that newborn look to her. She had a lot of hair too. Reid had noticed that when he first saw her. It was curly like his too. She smiled at Reid.

* * *

><p>When Reid went over the next day he had never seen Rory so...dishevelled.<p>

"Isabella has a fever so you're going to have to give her this medication with every bottle. This stuff is available at any drug store. I hate leaving her with you when she is fussy and sick," Rory handed Reid a container filled with some green liquid, "The emergency list is on the fridge, my neighbor is always right across the hall, you can sleep on the couch or in my room or with Isabella on that chair. you're welcome to anything in the fridge. If you do leave, put Izzy in her sleeper. It will help her stay warm in the rain. Also put a hat on her. How did you get time off anyways?" She asked.

"My whole team is worried so my boss didn't deny me time off."

Rory grabbed her bag. "I see. But you know where everyhting is and stuff?"

"I know you're worried, But I have everything under control. You have been over everything a hundred times," Reid informed Rory.

"Just let me say goodbye," Rory took Isabella from Reid's arms.

After a few minutes of squeezing and kissing and hugging and cooing, Rory reluctantly handed her daughter back to Reid.

"Take care," Rory opened the door.

"Bye," Reid waved to her.

Rory left and Reid just went about the rest of his day. Isabella was oddly quiet. He fed her her bottle with the medicine and he played with her on the couch. He laid her down to sleep without any fussing. Rory called and the two talked for a little while but they were both were exhausted and Reid decided to call it a night. He chose to sleep on the white couch that was in the family room. It was nice and warm but Reid just couldn't get comfortable. It was so odd sleeping in some place otter than his own bed. He was also parnoid. He had no idea who lived in this apartment, other than Roy's neighbor. He wanted to take Isabella to his house but Rory had everything all ready and she had help just across the hall. So he decided to stay at her apartment.

It was four in the morning before Reid finally got to sleep. He awoke at nine, realizing that Isabella had slept through the whole night, something her mother had longed for since Isabella had been born. Reid walked into Isabella's room and found her still asleep. He stared happily at her for a moment and then tiptoed out of the room. he made himself breakfast and drank coffee. He sat on the couch watching TV, checking on Isabella every once in Awhile. Hours passed and Reid was thinking about waking Isabella up, but he knew she was sick and she probably needed the sleep.

He was horribly bored. So he wandered through our Rory's small aprtment. he went into her room and looked around. There was a picture of her large family on the wall. An older woman with brown hair twisted into braids. Next to her was A boy with curly brown hair. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans to on the ground, underneath him was another boy. He also had brown hair and ws smiling cheesily at the camera. Reid then notcied that everybody, except one, had brown hair. He looked a tht girl in the corner of the picture who's hair was almost white it was so blonde. The girl had rosy cheeks and grinned at the camera proudly, As if to say: "Look at my family."

He turned around and looked at her bed. It was white, like everything else, and her sheets were pink. The bedside table was black and had a lamp on top. Then she noticed the pictures in the picture frames. In the first one Rory and a girl were smiling next to each other. The girl had no hair. Rory looked almost the same, except she didn't have any hair either. Reid gaped for a moment but moved on. The next picture was of Isabella at the hospital and then The next was Isabella and Reid. Reid was looking down and didn't even seem to notice Rory. Reid felt his cheeks go red and he looked away from the picture. Suddenlt realizing Isabella was still asleep.

He was amazed that Isabella had stayed Asleep this long. He checked on her and she was doing fine. Reid plopped down in The big white chair in Isabella's room. He realized he was exhausted. That coffee hadnt helped him at all. Maybe if he just rested his eyes for just a minute...  
>Reid slowly woke up only after hearing crying. Screaming.<p>

"Oh no," Reid whispered to himself, jumping to his feet immediately. He ran over to Isabella's crib and peered in.  
>Isabella's face was bright red and her mouth was wide open. Her hair was a little sweaty and she had obviously wet her diaper. He quickly changed her, knowing she could get a rash if she hang already. It as harder than before, with her she was changed he dressed her. She was screaming even louder like she was being tortured, which certainly wasn't happening. He took her to the kitchen and swiftly made her a bottle. He got out the medicine and tried to pour it but ended up spilling it all over they table.<p>

Isabella was still screaming and the microwave was beeping, telling Reid that Isabella's bottle was all ready. The TV was playing something loud and Reid couldn't take it anymore.

"Sh. Izzy. Daddy's here. Shhh." he cooed, his voice slightly off. It seemed as if Isabella's forehead was getting hotter and hotter by the second. Reid ran into her room, grabbing her fluffy sleeper. He dressed her as she kept crying. He put Isabella into her carseat and exited Rory's apartment. Isabella's squallering echoed through the hall. He knocked on the door across from Rory's viciously. Over and over and over again but with no luck. They obviously weren't home. So Reid speed-walked down the hallway, and into the elevator. He softly cooed at Isabella. It didnt help one bit. He walked out of the doors into the rain. He planned to drive to a Wal-mart and buy some more medicine.

He found his car in the parking lot and got Isabella situated. He got in the front, snd rummaged through his pockets. He silently thanked god that he had remembered his keys. He turned the key and nothing happened. He tried again and again but all with no luck. He got out of the car angrouches Isabella out of her carseat. He called Rory with his cell phone but she didn't answer.

Reid wanted to scream to the world, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Then something caught his attention. It was dark and rainy but it would be hard to miss the WalGreens sign that lit up from down the street.

Reid had never been much of a runner but he shielded Isabella from the rain and ran down the road and into the walgreens. He was dripping wet and his shoes squeaked but he found the children's medicine and went up to the counter to pay for it, ignoring the stares of a lot of customers as Isabella's cries filled the store. His hair was cold and wet against his face.

A woman with blonde hair and her daughter walked by. The girl was in a soccer uniform and stared at Reid and Isabella, almost without blinking.

"Is she yours?" the colored woman at the counter asked.

"Yeah. She is," Reid smiled at the cashier as he handed her three dollars, then he turned his attention towards Isabella.

"Sh. Izzy. Sh. Everything's alright. Daddy's gonna make it better." he bounced her up and down.

"Here you go." The woman handed him the bottle of green liquid.

"Thank you," Reid said and he turned towards the entrance.

The cashier watched the young man run out the door with his daughter. Then she turned her attention and focused on the blonde woman with bright clothes who unenthusiastically smacked a box of tampons onto the counter. The woman whipped out her cell-phone and dialed a number.

"Morgan? I just saw something that I think you should know about..."

* * *

><p><strong>Peekabooo: Genius right? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Peekabooo: Well. It's been too long. You guys have no idea how sorry I am! But I was in a horrible car crash with my dad and I spent a week and a half in the hospital. I got scraped up pretty bad. I got two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder along with a concussion. But my dad had faired much (My dad) just barely got out of the and I have been able to finish this chapter. While he was in the hospital and they didn't know if he was going to be okay I didn't want to write anything So that is why it took so long. I hope people are still with me. :) And I just learned how to reply to reviews (I'm a blonde) so i will be replying. **

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Why are you calling so late? I just got to bed." Morgan answered the phone grouchily.<p>

"Morgan. This is way more important than sleep." Garcia snapped at him.

"Woah. Okay. What is it baby girl. Did something happen?" Morgan asked, still grouchily.

"Reid has a kid." Garcia got out, "I was at Walgreens buying something and Reid came in, tearing through the store, soaking wet and He had a crying baby in his hands. He bought something, then the cashier asked if the baby was his and he said yes!"

"Baby girl. It's late. Are you sure it was Reid?" Morgan asked wearily, like he didn't believe her.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Garcia practically squealed in defense.

"Then why didn't you go talk to him?" Morgan questioned.

"Because. I had no idea what I was getting into." Garcia answered, wistfully.

"I guess we'll find out when he comes back to work." Morgan sighed, wishing he could go back to bed.

"Morgan. This is why he's been taking so much time off lately."

"Garcia. We don't know. You're probably mistaking him for someone else."

"Psh. I doubt it. It was Reid. I'm 99% sure." Garcia stated.

"Well we'll ask him on Monday."

"Oh no no. I am not waiting that long."

"Garcia...What are you going to do?" Morgan asked suspiciously.  
>He received no answer. "Garcia..."Morgan started, but Garcia had already hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's see what Spencer Reid has been up to lately." Garcia's hand typed on her keyboard.<p>

She scanned through some things. When she found what she was looking for.

"Oh my god." She scanned the page.

She read it a little more carefully, learning that the baby's name was Isabella.

"Oh my god," she said in a sweet voice.

Then she came to the mother. She searched her.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed.

Shock waved through her. Reid had a girlfriend. A beautiful girlfriend. And a baby. A cute little baby girl.  
>Why hadn't he told them? Garcia pondered this for a moment. He hadn't mentioned anything about it. They all just thought he was going through a hard time. Morgan had even mentioned something about it to Hotch but Hotch had waved it off, because truly they were all going through a little rough patch. Even eleven months after Emily does everyone was still hurting a little bit. They jus thought Reid was hurting a little bit worse. But that was obviously not it.<p>

Reid was a daddy.

* * *

><p>When Reid had gotten back to Rory's apartment he gave Isabella the medicine and tried to get her to go back to sleep. But she wouldn't. So he just lay with her tiredly on the couch, her tiny body resting on his chest. Reid looked at his daughter, her tiny hands curled up together by her head and her miniature light pink lips were halfway parted. He stroked her curly brown hair, and surprisingly there was a lot of it. Without him knowing it his the corner of his lips pulled up into a small soft smile. Isabella's breathing was uneven and her face was blotchy, but she was still the cutest baby he had ever seen. Her eyes wandered around the room sometimes focusing on something, but then she looked to Reid and that was where her eyes stayed until she fell asleep. Reid fell also fell asleep minutes later.<p>

"Spencer. Wake up." Reid woke up with a slight shaking.

Rory stood over him rocking Isabella in her arms. The mess he had made the night before was all cleaned up and everything was back to normal.

"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Reid said, confused and still partly asleep.

"I left a little early."

"I was going to clean everything up and.." Reid mumbled.

"It's alright Spencer. You don't have to worry about it."

"What time is it?" Reid asked, rubbing his eyes.

"7:00. Sorry. I know it's early but there's coffee on the table."

"Okay. Thanks." Reid yawned and got up. He sat down in the white chair and drank some coffee. He then noticed the documents on the table. He quickly read them over.

"Your real name is Lauryn?" he asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Lauryn Daniel Meyers." Rory admitted embarrassed.

"I thought you said your last name was Simmons?"

"It is. Well not legally. After my dad left I just started going by Simmons instead. But right now legally, it is Meyers."

"Oh. Well I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's pretty."

Awkward Silence filled the air and Reid looked back to the clock.

"Maybe I can still make it to work." Reid said.

"You probably could." Rory answered, quietly

Reid walked over Izzy and Rory. He said goodbye. He then went to his apartment and changed. After that he drove to work and barely made it on time.

Hotch was surprised to see him, seeing as Reid had taken two days off not just one. But he let it go.  
>Halfway through his paper work, Reid got up to go to the bathroom but on the way there Garcia pulled him into her office.<p>

"Garcia? What are you doing?"

"I know your secret." Garcia told him.

Reid's face drained. "What secret? I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's all right there on the monitors Reid. You can't deny it." Garcia put her hand on her hip.

Reid sighed.

"Now. You tell me why you hid this from us! We are a family!"

"I know. I just.." Reid hung his head in shame.

"Reid. You could have at least told me." Garcia said, putting her hand on Reid's shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"I know. I don't know why I didn't...but how did you find out?"

"I saw you at Walgreens last night." Garcia explained.

"When? I didn't see you."

"I was in a different aisle."

"Oh."

"Reid! We didn't even know you were in a relationship! Let alone a serious one! A serious one with a pretty girl! This Lauryn chick is beautiful."

Reid tensed up awkwardly at these words.

"What?" Garcia asked.

"I'm not in a relationship."

"But you have a baby..Oh Reid you didn't!"

Reid hung his head in shame once again.

"You had a one night stand? And she got pregnant? Oh my god! Oh my god!" Garcia jumped up and down.

"I was drunk and.."

"Hold it right there. You were drunk?" Garcia exclaimed.

"It was the night of Emily's funeral. Morgan was with you. Hotch was with Jack. Rossi was with Seaver I'm sure. JJ was with Will. I was all alone."

"Oh Reid. I didn't know that you felt that way."

"Well I was all alone. So I went to a bar and got drunk. That was the night Rory -or Lauryn- was there. She came to me three weeks later telling me that she was pregnant." Reid admitted.

"So do you see the baby on a regular basis?"

"Yeah. I try to see her everyday. Sometimes that doesn't work because we have cases. But I see her in the morning or at night."

"Aw! How big is she? Is she a good baby? Is she smart like you?" Garcia gushed.

"Her name is Isabella. I call her Izzy. She was 5 pounds 2 ounces when she was born. She is usually a good baby. She sleeps a lot. And she is only six weeks old. So I can't really tell how smart she is yet."

"Oh my god!" Garcia jumped up and down.

"Garcia. Have you told anyone else about this?" Reid asked worriedly.

"Morgan knows a little about it but he thinks I'm crazy."

"Oh. Well. Don't tell him yet okay?"

"You have two days to tell them all or I am." Garcia folded her arms.

"Fine." Reid sighed.

"Good. Now. When do I get to meet them?"

"I don't know. I'll have to see when it's okay."

"I Want to tonight." Garcia said defiantly.

"What? But."

"No buts. Just go. I'll follow you out tonight."

"Fine." Reid huffed as he turned out and Walked down the hall back to his desk.

He didn't even have a chance to go to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Peekabooo: next chapter: Garcia meeting Isabella and Rory and Reid telling the team.<strong>

**My other story Easter Weekend will be updated soon. My beta and I are having technical difficulties.**


End file.
